Gold Eyes
by Depri Nemias
Summary: Our lives are filled with choices. The choice to become a hunter, a mercenary. They have their benefits and consequences. But you can never choose a middle ground. So here's your choice; kill her or they die.


Prologue: Gold Trailer

Forever Fall. The forest that stays in the days of autumn. Red leaves cover the area creating a sea. It is beautiful. However, no matter how beautiful it is, the forest is still filled with Grimm.

None the less, dust trains still runs through this area. Protected by huntsmen and the Schnee Dust Company. Although it is not exclusive to them. Occasionally a very good mercenary would be hired by the SDC, to protect the dust.

Huang Shenyi is the mercenary that was hired.

Sitting in one of the train carts, he had blonde hair that was tipped with red. He wore a red coat with many tails and over it, was armour that covered most of his right side. Emblazoned on it was a Phoenix.

On his right hip was dust containers that reached his thighs. His left also has a piece of armour that protects his thigh. Lastly he has black pants that covers most of his boots.

The blonde sat there in silence with his eyes closed, his hands behind his head and a leg over the other. To anyone else he would have looked like he was sleeping.

He's not. He can't.

He was using his semblance, his unique ability, to practically see anything in a who knows how many miles radius. It has it's limitations of course, but it was none the less a very useful semblance . Huang would never be surprised by anything since he can see it coming miles away, with it being a passive ability.

Huang shifted and he opened his eyes to reveal golden orbs. He grabbed hold of his collapsed weapon next to him, and opened the window to climb out onto the roof.

A few seconds ago he saw two figures coming onto the train from the mountain side. Both had their auras unlocked, probably faunus. Since the train has a huge amount of dust from the Schnee Dust Company.

Activating the mechanism in his weapon to extend two sword like pieces on either side of the handle, forming a bow. A bow that had two blades acting as it's arms and the handle having a gun built into it.

Huang moved his hand over his dust container, to manipulate said dust, to create an arrow. Nocking the arrow on to the bow he aimed and fired.

Mid-flight the arrow splits into many smaller arrows that bombarded the two faunus on the train. Huang fired many more of the same arrows to hopefully blitzkrieg his opponents.

Through his semblance, the blonde noticed that one of the faunus can create clones to take the hits. The other isn't lucky enough to have a semblance like their partner's, so they took more hits.

Noticing that the two are starting to run towards him and that the train has straightened out. He nocked two, more arrows on his bow. Made from ice, fire and earth.

The two arrows soar through the air like shooting stars, reaching the targets in seconds. However both arrows was absorbed into the sword of the taller faunus. Huang was surprised, but he was not able to revel in it as the faunus made a wide arc with his blade.

A crescent moon like attack was flying towards him.

Reacting as quickly as possible, he bent his knee, letting gravity take control, whilst actively bending backwards. Even then he had to turn his head to avoid getting getting his face skinned.

Finally losing balance, he fell on his back.

Getting up as quickly as possible, whilst dodging bullets. He quickly realised that his opponents were quickly reaching him. 'Shit!' He thought as dodged a katana that was aimed at his head.

Seeing his opponents movement, he quickly moved out of the way, of the charging bull. Literally. The apparent redhead, with a mask on his eyes grabbed his sword from the air and made a slice for his chest, which Huang aptly dodged.

Noticing the sword coming from the right, also not forgetting the other faunus behind, he parried the sword and shot at the faunus behind him. Then using the opening he created for himself he back kicked the bull faunus.

With the new space, he fired two arrows, for the black haired faunus to dodge.

With his extreme speed, he was in front of the female attacking with a flurry of blades, switching his weapon between his hands. The joys of being ambidextrous.

Kicking the female faunus away, he aimed his arrows at the redhead to distract him.

In every circumstance, fighting two opponents at once is never nice. Being outnumbered is a major disadvantage, it forces your attention to be split between your opponents and at certain points, you would focus too much on one person and a mistake like that is fatal.

Thankfully, Huang has a semblance that lets him see the battle from a birds eye view, constantly. If he didn't have this, it would have been much more difficult.

Still he won't be able to keep this up for too long. They aren't giving him anytime to reload and his gun is the quickest means to distract them. If he uses all his bullets he-

Hearing the clicking from his gun indicating he no longer has bullets, the redhead saw his chance and charged with a blurred sword. His partner joining the fray.

Huang's stuck. He's on the complete defensive now. Blocking as many attacks as he can from either side of him.

This is worst situation to be in. He can't reload, can't create any arrows and close combat isn't his forte. By no means sloppy, but against two opponent who practically specialises in this. It really puts the blonde in a predicament.

Seeing no other options, he decided to knock away the girl to give himself space.

Jumping, Huang created a arrow in midair that he fire down at them, which was dodged and then exploded, hitting them none the less.

Landing on the roof he created another arrow, to threaten them and make sure they don't move, which they didn't.

Letting himself take a breather, Huang looked down at the wound on his leg, that was made by the redhead.

Aura piercing. A technique that he specialise in himself. Allowing you to pierce the passive shield that aura makes constantly. Requiring a large amount of constant focus, constantly sharpening the edge of the attack.

Turning back to the redhead he finally noticed who he was looking at. "I'm honoured." Huang smirked. "Who would have thought, that I would face the White Fang's very own beast, Adam Taurus." He asked rhetorically. "Though I do wonder, do you know who I am?"

"I don't need to know the names of people like you."

"Well that wasn't very nice. I don't really have anything against faunus you know. I'm just doing my job, so no hard feelings?"

Adam just scowled at the man, who was smirking at his reaction, as if it was amusing to him and it probably is.

"No? Okay. How about you pretty lady, want to go out after this?" Huang asked, the silent beauty that was looking at him with stern eyes. Pointing her sword at him, which never dropped. "I'll take that as a no then. Oh well. Though a bit of advice, you should probably duck really low."

With that he fired his arrow, which he missed intentionally, before he jumped in between the gaps of the two train carts, where he reloads.

Looking back the two faunus noticed that they were about to enter a tunnel and swiftly heeded the blonde's advice.

Entering the tunnel the blonde man decided to shoot Adam and his partner, forcing them to block what little bullets they can.

Once the train was out of the tunnel, the two raised to their feet and checked the train cart gaps.

To find that there was no one there.

Whilst they looked around them, Huang on a small cliff over the tunnel. Watching them whilst they get further away on the train, not that it matters. 'Tch, thanks to their faunus traits I can only do so much with my wind arrows and big bad red's semblance doesn't help either.' He thought as he planned his next move. 'I could use my lightning arrows, but that's expensive. So I'll do this instead.'

Creating a single arrow, he aimed and fired. The two faunus immediately noticed the whistling in the air and Adam prepared to absorb the arrow, only for the arrow to move past the heads and hit the ground next to them.

It exploded into ice. Trapping Adam and his partner in the ice from the waist down. Also trapping Adam's sword.

Then another arrow pierced his chest, making him spit out blood.

Soon after he was kicked in the head, breaking the ice and throwing him of the train.

Huang stared at the distancing figure of Adam before looking at his partner in crime. Whose name alludes him. "So...wanna tell me your name?"

She never said a word to him, only staying on guard, about to fight or flight if need be."Taking that as a no." Huang sighed with a 'what can you do' smile. "Well I say you have about 2 options. You can run and hope I don't chase after you. You can fight and get arrested or die."

She was silent. Contemplating her options before speaking, "Is there a chance that you would let me go?"

The archer cocked his head. "Now why would I do that?"

She clenched her teeth nervously. She needed to be careful with her words now. One misstep and she's dead. "Your job. Your hired by the Schnee company, so your job is to protect the dust specifically. So you can stop when I stop threatening it."

"Clever girl." He complimented. "But, your asking me to help you exploit a loophole left by my employer. Why should I help you; what can you offer me?"

Again the black haired girl clenched her teeth. "I...I'll...I'll owe you a favour." It was the only thing she can offer, without...going a bit extreme.

"Hmmm." The blonde, contemplated with his hand to his chin. After a few more agonising moments for the faunus, he finally spoke up. "Ahhh, it seems like my job's done here, no more people to kill, I guess I can sleep in now." Turning his back, Huang walked to the end of the carriage to get into the train cart. Leaving the girl alone.

"Thank you." She whispered.

* * *

Getting of the train, Huang stood there, waiting for his employer to get him and give him his pay. Looking to his right, the archer smirked. "What? You couldn't meet yourself so you got a scroll replacement."

"Don't give me cheek Shenyi." Said the white haired and blue-eyed woman behind the screen.

"Aww come on Winter, I thought we were friends?"

"We are not and never will be friends." The Schnee growled.

"Right because, I'm 'only the second most annoying person you had the displeasure of knowing'". Huang quoted. Which gave a glare from the woman. "Well since you're already mad at me. Let's get to business. The money?"

The woman nodded and a man in a suit came in with a case. Opening it, the case carried a large amount of lien, 500 thousand to be exact. Huang checked the money, in case of fakes, as Winter assured him. "There are no fakes. There is 500 thousand lien, like we agreed."

"Hm, well then pleasure doing business with ya, bye." He said before closing the case and walked off.

"Very well then. However I have one more request of you." The snow haired women waiting for his response. Seeing that he stopped walking, she continued. "I have another job for you pertain-"

"No." The blonde interjected. "Sorry, but I already got a another job, not that I don't like annoying you, it just not good for business to do two jobs at once. Welp bye ice queen."

Seeing that he finally left, Winter sighed. "Second most annoying person I ever met."

* * *

"Yo Junior, how's my favourite club owner doing." Huang greeted the the man dressed in a vest, a white undershirt and black pants.

"Doing well until you showed up." The bearded man replied, with a stern frown on his face. Then it broke and the man laughed, smacking the golden eyed mercenary on the back. "How are you doing Huang? Did you just finish a job?" Junior asked passing the smaller man a drink.

"Yep, a job for the Schnees and you wouldn't guess who I ran into." Junior, of course, got curious and insisted Huang to tell him. "The White Fang and not just anyone, it was the beast himself." Then he added "And his cat girl accomplice, but that's not important."

"Wait are you serious? The actual beast, as in that same guy?"

"Yeah, he's a redhead. Scrawnier than imagined, but the same."

"I'm surprised you came out of that alive."

"Nah, if we went against one on one, without a stacked deck-it will probably go either way actually." Taking a sip from the drink in his hands. "So, anything interesting happened to you?" Huang asked, though bigger man only sighed.

"You know being a club owner isn't really that interesting right?" The bearded man told him, which Huang only gave a look of 'really'. "No, I'm being serious this time. Though this Torchwick guy did come by asking for men."

"Torchwick?"

"Yeah, you heard of him?"

The archer nodded. "I think he did some mercenary jobs once, apparently he's a big shot. Makes you ask why he needs men." Then suddenly the entrance of the club explodes and opened up with one of juniors men flying out. Looking away from the recovering man Huang found a fellow blonde.

Probably seventeen, wearing a brown jacket and a yellow undershirt that showed off her midriff and a bit of her surprisingly sizeable assets. Wearing black shorts and brown boots that come up to below her knee she walked towards Junior.

'Hmmm, taking a guess those bands are gauntlets and she is also the flirty ferocious type judging by the clothing.' The male blonde assessed his counterpart as she walked up to the club owner. He listened as he purposely turn back to his drink.

"Hello, everyone." The girl greeted with a bit of drama, waving her hands. "Would you mind getting a strawberry sunrise? Oh and get one of those umbrella thingies too." She asked this as she reached the counter, many of juniors men were eyeing her as she moved; hands practically upon their weapons.

Walking up to her in a intimidating manner, Junior asked, "Aren't you a bit too young to be in a place like this?" Immediately seeing where this is going, the blonde jumped over the counter and prepared the lady ordered.

Turning his attention back to the two again, he caught the end of an insult concerning how the older man is too old to be called 'junior'. Choosing this moment to interrupt, Huang complimented the girl. "A very nice comeback there lady." Walking up to her he eyed Junior to make him leave.

This was noticed by the girl.

"So your the big man here?" She asked with a flirtatious smile, and even showed off a bit more of her cleavage to entice the other blonde.

Shrugging, he replied with a "I guess." Setting down their drinks upon the counter he continued, "So would you mind giving me a name for this strawberry sunrise, or...?"

"Well since you were so nice to even get me the umbrella I guess you deserve it." She drank a bit of the alcohol before telling. "Yang Xiao Long, very nice to meet you handsome." She winked.

"Sunny little dragon huh?" This surprised the now named Yang and she gave a look of 'how'. "I have a oriental name as you know, Huang Shenyi. I even have bit blonde." Joking slightly at the end there.

"Ohh, what does your's mean?" Yang asked, lilac eyes filled with a bit of curiosity.

"Not telling."

She pouted at that. "Aww come on, that's mean, I gave you my name." Huang replying that he gave his own name and the sunrise to compensate. "Well would you tell me, if gave you a kiss?" She leaned in a puckered her lips slightly.

"Oh, are you show about that I might take you up on that offer," Deciding to flirt a bit he also leaned in "and things might get a bit hot in here."

"Oh is that a challenge?" Yang chastely smiled as she leaned even closer.

"Weeeeellll~" Leaning even closer the two their faces were near enough touching, until... "Maybe next time." He said as he destroyed all intimacy, though he kept his favourite smirk and gave wink. Seeing her face made Huang smile a bit more. "Still, I have to ask, what's a bright little thing like you doing in a place like this?"

Suddenly her expression became serious and she pulled out her scroll, saying that she needs information about her. 'Hmm this seems serious.' He bemused adopting his own frown. 'They look pretty similar, so her twin or mother maybe? Someone who walked out on her?.' Assessing the photo a bit he shook his head, "I can't say I have. Though if you want I can look into it." Yang was about to thank him as he carried on "For a price." Immediately her lilac eyes narrowed.

"I can pay you a beating." She said.

"I don't think so."

She narrowed her eyes, "Challenge accepted."

* * *

Flying out the club Yang landed on the streets with a thump, groaning a bit as Huang walked towards. "I have to say Yang you were pretty impressive." He complimented rubbing his arm slightly.

"Yang!"

Looking towards the voice he saw a girl smaller than him in a gothic lolita outfit, with red highlights. She also a red cloak over shoulders and black hair topped with red. 'Silver eyes.' Huang bemused.

"Your familiar with her right?" He asked smiling, she nodded with a nervous looking face. "Yea, sorry she got a bit rowdy so I had to kick her out."

"It's okay Yang gets like that sometimes."

"Do want me to take her back to your face for?" He offered.

"N-no, it's I can just call our dad." She stuttered adorably, which just made him smile unintentionally.

"Well, okay then. Stay safe, don't stay out too long." Huang said as he walked back to the club, hearing a thank you before he went in.

'What an eventful day.'

* * *

A/N: Hello everybody I'm back. So uh yea I created a new fanfic, well I say that, but I'm not entirely sure I'm going to keep this one going, you know since OCs seem to get a lot of hate for reason that I am not entirely sure. Oh well, I can try. So uhh, what do you think of my OC so far. I hope he's not Gary-stu. I think there's a test for that actually. So uh that's all I have to say really.

Welp see ya!


End file.
